Dora
'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Dora: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Boots: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *Diego: We Are Looking for Blue's Clues. *All: I Wonder Where They Are. *Child: A Clue! *Dora: What'd You Say? *Child: There's a Clue! *Swiper: You Found a Clue? *Map: Where? *Child: There! *Isa: Where? *Child: Right There! *Dora: A Clue! *Big Red Chicken: You Found a Clue! *Backpack: On That Tape! *Diego: Nice Job, You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Benny: Notebook, Right!, How Do We Draw Tape? *Swiper: I Know How to Draw Tape, I'll Show You, First, We Draw a Circle, and a Line Down Here, A Line Here for Tape, and a Circle for the Outside, There, Tape. *Tico: Tape is Our First Clue. *Azul: So What Can We Do With Tape to Finish Getting Ready for The Surprise Party? *Grumpy Old Troll: Oh, Oh, Maybe, We Can Stick Tape Into Something Like a Box. *Dora: Good Idea, Grumpy Old Troll! *Swiper: But Let's Keep Looking for Clues. *Mr. Salt: Hi, Characters from Dora the Explorer. *Dora: Hola, Mr. Salt. *Diego: Nice Hats! *Mr. Salt: Thanks, Diego, We Need Some Help in the Kitchen. *Dora: Vamonos. *Mr. Salt: Oh Dear. *Swiper: Woah! *Map: The Hats are Almost Falling! *Mr. Salt: Oh No! *All: Few! *Benny: That Was Close! *Joe: Oh, Hi, I'm Still Helping Mailbox, But, It's Still My Birthday, Maybe Later, We'll Do Something Special. *Mailbox: Joe! *Joe: Coming, Mailbox! *Mr. Salt: Come On! *Dora: Look! *Mr. Salt: This is Where Having Joe's Surprise Party! *Boots: Ooh! *Swiper: Uh-Oh!, Look! *Backpack: There's Joe! *Mailbox: We Need Water! *Azul: We Don't Want Him to Look Inside the Window and See Us Setting the Table! *Mr. Salt: It Will Ruin the Surprise! *Mailbox: The Roses Really Need Some Attention! *(Window Closes) *Isa: Few!, There! *Dora: Joe Didn't See Us. *Mr. Salt: Let's Put Out the Party Hats. *(Setting Out Party Hats) *All: Uh-Oh! *Map: We Need More Hats! *Mr. Salt: How Many More Hats Do I Need to Finish Setting Up the Table? *Swiper: Three! *Mr. Salt: Three?, Oh Yeah, One, Two, Three. *Periwinkle: Here You Go!, Three Hats. *Dora: Thanks, Periwinkle. *Mr. Salt: And Thanks to You Too! *Benny: Your Welcome, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: One, Two, Three! *Backpack: There! *Map: The Hats are Ready! *All: Yay! *Periwinkle: Now You, Characters from Dora the Explorer Can Help Me! *Diego: Sure! *Swiper: We Love to Help! *Periwinkle: I'm Putting Out the Plates, They're Green and Orange, Two of Joe's Favorite Colors. *Dora: Green! *Boots: Orange! *Benny: Green! *Isa: Orange! *Periwinkle: Hmm, What Color Comes Next? *Tico: Green! *Periwinkle: Oh, Yeah, Green! *All: Green, Orange, Green, Orange, Green. *Map: It's Next in a Pattern. *Backpack: The Table is Set! *All: Yay! *Periwinkle: Thanks A Lot! *Diego: Your Welcome, Periwinkle. *Mrs. Pepper: Wow!, The Table Looks Great! *Dora: Thanks, Mrs. Pepper. *Mrs. Pepper: Do You Want to See Joe's Birthday Cake? *Diego: Yeah! *Baby Jaguar: Meow Meow! *Map: We Love to See Joe's Cake! *Mrs. Pepper: Come On!, It's Almost Finished! *All: Wow! *Backpack: It's Perfect! *Mrs. Pepper: I Just Need to Add a Candle, Since Joe Likes Squares, I Want to Use the Candle With The Most Squares, Which Candle Has the Most Squares? *Swiper: That One! *Dora: In the Middle! *Mrs. Pepper: In the Middle?, Oh, Yes!, This Candle Has The Most Squares! *All: One, Two, Three! *Mrs. Pepper: Joe Will Love It! *Dora: Excellente! *Mrs. Pepper: Vuala, The Cake is Finished! *All: Yay! *Mrs. Pepper: Thank You, So Much. *Diego: Your Welcome, Mrs. Pepper. *Slippery: Cool Cake! *Dora: Hola, Slippery! *Slippery: Oh, Hi, Characters from Dora the Explorer, Do You All Wanna See Joe's Present? *Swiper: Sure! *Slippery: Great!, Come On, Look!, We Made the Present Ourselves. *All: Wow! *Big Red Chicken: That's a Cool Present for Joe! *Slippery: We're Gonna Give It to Joe at the Surprise Party! *Grumpy Old Troll: What Present is This? *Slippery: It's a Game, "Pin the Beak on the Duck" *All: (Laughing) *Diego: Nice Present! *Slippery: See You at the Surprise Party! *Boots: Bye, Slippery! *Dora: Let's See How the Beak Looks. *Diego: Oh, The Beak Comes Off! *Isa: Yeah! *Child: A Clue! *Swiper: There's a Clue? *Map: Where? *Child: Under the Beak! *Azul: Under the Beak? *Backpack: Oh, There is a Clue! *Dora: And It's On Joe's Present! *Azul: Okay, You Know What We Need, Our Handy Dandy... *Child: Notebook! *Grumpy Old Troll: Notebook!, Right, So, Joe's Present, We Draw a Rectangle for the Bottom, and the Top, Then We Draw a Head for the Duck, It's Eyes, It's Beak, His Body, and His Wing, There, Joe's Present, Our Second Clue! *Diego: What Was Our First Clue? *Child: Tape! *Dora: Oh, Tape! *Boots: And Now, Our Second Clue is Joe's Present. *Benny: What Can We Do With Tape, and Joe's Present to Finish Getting Ready for The Surprise Party? *Isa: Maybe We Can Wrap It as a Present for Joe. *Tico: Good Thinking! *Swiper: But We Need to Find One More Clue. *Mr. Salt: Psst, Characters from Dora the Explorer, I Need Your Help Again! *Dora: Sure, Mr. Salt. *Mr. Salt: This Way! *Diego: What is It, Mr. Salt? *Joe: Hello? *Swiper: (Gasps), Listen! *Joe: Where is Everybody? *Big Red Chicken: It's Joe! *Grumpy Old Troll: He's Right Outside! *Joe: Hello? *Map: Oh No!, We Don't Want Joe to Come Inside and See the Decorations for His Birthday Party! *Joe: Hello? *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Good Thinking, Blue!, Will You Go With Blue and Make Sure Joe Does Not Come In the Kitchen? *Mr. Salt: You Will? *Boots: Oh, Thank You! *Diego: We Want His Birthday Party to Be a Big Surprise! *Big Red Chicken: Remember, Don't Let Joe in the Kitchen! *Blue: (Barks) *Joe: Oh, There You Are, I've Been Looking Everywhere for You, Hey, Do You Wanna Go to the Kitchen? *Child: No! *Joe: Go?, I Should Go Inside? *Blue: (Barks) *Child: No! *Joe: No? *Mailbox: Uh, Hey, Joe, Uh, You Don't Need to Go Inside. *Joe: Oh, Mailbox, Hi. *Mailbox: Uh, Come Get the Mail Instead, Follow Me! *Joe: Okay, I'll Get the Mail Instead! *(Mail Call) *Joe: It's Mail Time, Come On! Category:Dora the Explorer Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:Parts Category:Transcripts Ideas Category:Parodies